


Saying the words

by Poke_Sweets



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Sweets/pseuds/Poke_Sweets
Summary: A short fic about Lila's feelings for Kell.Post ACoL





	Saying the words

“I love you.” The words came unbidden to her mouth.

She and Kell were in the Night’s Spire, in the captain’s cabin, which had formerly belonged to Alucard and was now hers, theirs. They had made love just moments ago and she was now nestled against him, her back touching his chest and his arms draped about her. His face was against her neck and he was lazily kissing her skin there. 

The moment the words had left her mouth, he froze. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, but could have only been seconds, his voice came laden with emotion.  
“What did you say?”  
She smiled. Even with her back against him she could see in her mind his eyes widen in surprise.  
“You heard me the first time,” she answered.  
“Yes, but I would like to hear it again nonetheless,” he said.  
“I love you.”  
She heard him inhale sharply. She turned in his embrace then, to see his face, and as she had predicted his eyes were wide, a mixture of confusion and happiness reflected in them, even in the darkness of the room. She laughed softly.  
“What is this expression? Did you not know already?” she teased.  
“I…I did, but hearing you say it…” his arms around her tightened.

Out of the two, to say that he was the more vocal about his feelings would be an understatement. He had told her he loved her exactly twelve weeks ago (but who was counting), four weeks after they had left London and his old life behind. That night she had made love to him fiercely, anxious to convey to him that she felt the same, that the bond that they shared went beyond magic and that if she had to choose anyone with whom she would share new lands and adventures, it would always be him. The look in his eyes told her he understood. 

Kell had told her he loved her on numerous other occasions since that first time, but Lila had always chosen to convey her feelings through actions rather than words, perhaps because her fear of being so close to someone still lingered and she still woke up sometimes, terrified of the fact that waking up next to him seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. 

Tonight however, the words had just slipped out of her mouth. Perhaps it had been the warmth of the night, or the heat of his body against her and the vivid memories of what had happened just minutes before. Regardless of what had caused it, she knew the sentiment behind the words to be true. And now as she looked at him, his eyes still wide and his hair tussled from their earlier activities, she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
